The present invention relates to a tower puzzle toy which can be used for playing the game of three-dimensional picture puzzle as well as the game of gobang.
Various puzzle toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a tower puzzle toy comprised of a plurality of rotary decks 10 and a plurality of balls 11 of different colors moved between holes on the rotary decks. The balls 11 can be shifted one another by turning the rotary decks 10 relative to one another. This structure of tower puzzle toy is suitable for one player only. Furthermore, this structure of tower puzzle toy is less intricate, and the player cannot set by oneself a network of complicated, three-dimensional winding paths as desired.